This invention relates to fluid source changers or fluid type changers for fluid circuits. It is disclosed in the context of a color changer for a coating material dispensing system. However, it is believed to be useful in other applications as well.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9celectrically non-conductivexe2x80x9d means electrically more insulative than the term xe2x80x9celectrically conductive.xe2x80x9d The term xe2x80x9celectrically noninsulativexe2x80x9d means electrically more conductive than the term xe2x80x9celectrically insulative.xe2x80x9d
Fluid source changers or fluid type changers, for example, fluid color changers, and related components for various applications are known. There are, for example, the devices and systems illustrated and described in the following U.S. Patents, and references cited in these U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,583,664; 2,806,481; 3,045,691; 3,053,461; 3,150,675; 3,326,228; 3,433,262; 3,828,807; 4,148,932; 4,159,806; 4,311,724; 4,348,425; 4,350,720; 4,356,868; 4,362,124; 4,403,736; 4,592,305; 4,660,597; 4,828,218; 5,058,812; 5,318,065; 5,632,816; 5,725,150; and, Re. 32,151. There are also the devices and systems illustrated and described in U.S. Ser. No. 10/022,494, filed Dec. 17, 2001, titled IMPROVEMENTS IN COLOR CHANGERS and assigned to the same assignee as this application, and the references cited therein; and U.S. Ser. No. 10/021,467, filed Oct. 30, 2001, titled MODULAR FLUID PRESSURE REGULATOR WITH BYPASS and assigned to the same assignee as this application, and the references cited therein. The disclosures of all of these references are hereby incorporated herein by reference. No representation is intended by this listing that a complete search of all the relevant prior art has been conducted, or that no better art than that listed is available, or that the listed art is relevant. Nor should any such representation be inferred.
According to one aspect of the invention, a fluid type changer includes multiple modules. Each module includes a body constructed from an electrically non-conductive material and a plate coupled to the body and constructed from an electrically non-insulative material. Each plate includes at least one of a receptacle for receiving an electrically non-insulative contact and an electrically non-insulative contact oriented to be received in such a receptacle when multiple modules are coupled together in a fluid type changer to couple the plates of the modules of the fluid type changer together electrically.
Illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, at least one of the modules includes a valve for selecting a fluid provided to that module for supply from the changer to equipment coupled to the changer.
Further illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, each plate includes a surface for orienting adjacent an adjacent surface of an adjacent plate. One of the adjacent surfaces includes at least one of the contacts and the other of the adjacent surfaces includes at least one of the receptacles for receiving the said one of the contacts.
Additionally illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, each of the adjacent surfaces includes both at least one of the contacts and at least one of the receptacles.
Further illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the apparatus includes a source for the selected fluid for coupling in a circuit with the at least one module. The at least one module includes an input port for entry into the at least one module of the selected fluid from the source and a recirculation port for the recirculation of the selected fluid from the at least one module back to the source.
Further illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the apparatus includes an electrically non-insulative coupler for coupling the source of the selected fluid to the input port and an electrically non-insulative coupler for coupling the recirculation port to the source of the selected fluid. The couplers are electrically coupled to the plate on the at least one module.
Illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the module includes an output port for the output of the selected fluid from the fluid type changer, selection of the valve permitting the selected fluid to flow from the input port to the output port.
Further illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the apparatus includes a plurality of sources for respective selected fluids, a plurality of the modules including respective input ports for entry into the respective modules of respective fluids from respective sources and respective recirculation ports for the recirculation of the respective fluids from the respective modules back to the respective sources.
Further illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the apparatus includes electrically non-insulative couplers for coupling respective sources to respective input ports and electrically non-insulative couplers for coupling respective recirculation ports to respective sources. The couplers are electrically coupled to the plates on the respective modules, and electrically coupled together through the electrically non-insulative contacts and receptacles on the respective plates.
According to another aspect of the invention, a fluid type changer including a body constructed from an electrically non-conductive material and a plate constructed from an electrically non-insulative material coupled to the body, a source of fluid for coupling in a circuit with the body, the body including an input port for entry of the fluid from the source and a recirculation port for the recirculation of the fluid back to the source, an electrically non-insulative coupler for coupling the source of the fluid to the input port and an electrically non-insulative coupler for coupling the recirculation port to the source of the fluid, the couplers being electrically coupled to the plate.
Illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the body includes a valve for controlling dispensing of the fluid from the changer to equipment coupled to the changer.
Additionally illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the body includes an output port for the output of the fluid from the changer. Operation of the valve permits the fluid to flow from the input port to the output port.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, a fluid type changer includes multiple modules. Each module includes a body constructed from an electrically non-conductive material. Each body includes a valve for selecting a fluid provided to that module for supply from the changer to equipment coupled to the changer. Each module further includes a plate constructed from an electrically non-insulative material coupled to its respective body. Each plate includes at least one of a receptacle for receiving an electrically non-insulative contact and an electrically non-insulative contact oriented to be received in such a receptacle when multiple modules are coupled together in a fluid type changer to couple the plates of the modules of the fluid type changer together electrically.
Illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, each plate includes a surface for orienting adjacent an adjacent surface of an adjacent plate. One of the adjacent surfaces includes at least one of the contacts and the other of the adjacent surfaces includes at least one of the receptacles for receiving the said one of the contacts.
Additionally illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, each of the adjacent surfaces includes both at least one of the contacts and at least one of the receptacles.
Further illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the apparatus includes a source for each type of fluid provided to the changer. Each respective source is coupled in circuit with a respective module. Each respective module includes an input port for entry of a respective fluid from a respective source and a recirculation port for the recirculation of the respective fluid from the respective module back to the respective source.
Further illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the apparatus includes an electrically non-insulative coupler for coupling each source of fluid to the input port of a respective module and an electrically non-insulative coupler for coupling the recirculation port of a respective module to the respective fluid source. The couplers of each module are electrically coupled to the plate on that respective module.
Additionally illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, each module includes an output port permitting the flow of a selected fluid from the fluid type changer. The output ports of the respective modules are coupled together.
Additionally illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the output ports of the respective modules are through ports. The through ports of the modules are aligned with each other to form a common passageway in the fluid type changer.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method is provided for maintaining components of a fluid type changer at substantially common electrical potential. The method includes providing multiple modules, each including a body constructed from an electrically non-conductive material. Each body includes a valve for selecting a fluid provided to that module for supply from the changer to equipment coupled to the changer. The method further includes providing on each module a plate constructed from an electrically non-insulative material. At least one of a receptacle for receiving an electrically non-insulative contact and an electrically non-insulative contact oriented to be received in such a receptacle is provided on each plate. The multiple modules are assembled together in a fluid type changer, coupling the plates of the modules together electrically.
Illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, providing on each module a plate constructed from an electrically non-insulative material includes providing on each plate a surface. Providing on each plate at least one of a receptacle for receiving an electrically non-insulative contact and an electrically non-insulative contact oriented to be received in such a receptacle, and assembling the multiple modules together to couple the plates of the modules together electrically together include providing on one of the adjacent surfaces at least one of the contacts and providing on the other of the adjacent surfaces at least one of the receptacles for receiving the said one of the contacts, orienting the surfaces of adjacent plates adjacent each other, and assembling the multiple modules together so that the at least one contact engages the at least one receptacle.
Additionally illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, providing on one of the adjacent surfaces at least one of the contacts and providing on the other of the adjacent surfaces at least one of the receptacles for receiving the said one of the contacts includes providing on each of the adjacent surfaces both at least one of the contacts and at least one of the receptacles.
Further illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the method includes coupling a source for each type of fluid in circuit with an input port of a respective module and a recirculation port of said respective module, and circulating the respective fluid between the source for the respective fluid and the respective module.
Illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, coupling a source for each type of fluid in circuit with an input port of a respective module and a recirculation port of said respective module includes electrically coupling to the plate on that respective module an electrically non-insulative coupler for coupling each source of fluid to the input port of that respective module and an electrically non-insulative coupler for coupling the recirculation port of that respective module to the respective fluid source.
Additionally illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, providing multiple modules includes providing on each module an output port permitting the flow of a selected fluid from the fluid type changer. Assembling the multiple modules together in a fluid type changer includes assembling the multiple modules together with the output ports of the respective modules coupled together.
Illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, providing on each module an output port permitting the flow of a selected fluid from the fluid type changer includes providing on each module a through port permitting the flow of a selected fluid from the fluid type changer. Assembling the multiple modules together with the output ports of the respective modules coupled together includes aligning the through ports of the modules with each other to form a common passageway in the fluid type changer.